Wacky fairytales
by Luma-chan
Summary: Someone sends a weird book to Yamato and when he starts reading it, he gets sucked into the stories that aren't really your ordinary fairytales and definitely not for kids! The characters in the book seem pretty familiar... TAITO (shõnen ai, yaoi & lemon
1. Weird book prologue

Ohayõ, minna! It's my second Digimon fic (actually it's the first one I had the idea and plot for but I wrote the other one first... Okay, I had pretty much forgotten this story till I found the notes I made for this little more than a month ago... I had probably put this idea aside coz I wasn't comfortable with the idea of writing R rated stuff then.) Anyway, has any of you read the Never Ending Story? Well, this's kinda like that – Yamato gets sucked in a book just like Sebastian in that story – and it's also very unlike that. This book Yamato has is an old book of fairytales and in order to get out of it he has to go through all the stories in it. Each of them crazier than the other one (and these stories really don't seem to be suited for children). Basically this means that the more fairytales, the longer the fic, so if you wanna give suggestions I see what I can do. I've decided on about five stories by now... The only fairytale I won't be using no matter if asked is Alice in Wonderland. This's because I have already read a fic like that. (It's Yamato in Wonderland by KaitouMiko – please read it people if you haven't already, it's great!) I don't feel right using an idea that's already been used (if I **know** it's been used – I'm not responsible of things I don't know about...)

**Warnings: Heavy abuse of several classic fairytales. Yaoi. Lemon.**

Disclaimers: I own none of the fairytales and Digimon isn't mine either... 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Weird book -prologue-

"You've got one new message", the dull voice on the phone said. Yamato turned the speaker on and headed towards the kitchen, yawning. Thank God it was Saturday and he got to sleep long.

"Hey, Yamato", Yamato heard his father's voice speaking on the machine. "I had to go to work today. I'll be probably home by six but it might take longer than that. I'll call again when I know better." Yamato opened the fridge, frowning. It was almost empty. Maybe he should call his dad and tell him to pick some things at the store on his way back. On the other hand, maybe he should just do it himself. The probability of his father forgetting it was pretty high and if he got off later – like he most likely would – most of the stores would already be closed. And it was mostly Yamato who cooked their food anyway so he'd know better what to buy. Not to mention by six he would have starved to death in this house with no food.

"Oh, almost forgot. There's a packet for you in the living room. The post delivered it this morning. There seemed to be no sender's name or address but you probably know who it's from. Well, see you later then. Bye." -klick-

Yamato close the refrigerator – what was the point hanging there since there was no food anyway. A packet? He wasn't expecting anything so he couldn't possibly have any idea who it could be from. And why no sender's address?

He went to the living room. The packet on the table was neatly packed with plain brown paper and the white address tag was glued on it. Maybe there had been a tag like this with the sender's address too but it had gotten off? Yamato lifted it to check the backside but there was nothing there either. The packet was quite heavy though and not really too small either. He put it down on the sofa, sitting next to it himself and started unwrapping it. What was revealed from inside the packet was a book.

Who on Earth would send him a book? Yamato really couldn't be called a book person that was for sure. And on top of that it looked like a really old book. Yamato wasn't sure if he should even touch it because it looked like it could break apart by the slightest touch. Yamato checked the brown wrapping paper again. Yes, it was his name and address on the tag. But no mentioning of the sender. Yamato even checked the floor in case there had been a note inside the packet and it had dropped when he opened it. Nothing, or if there was he at least couldn't find it. Yamato sighed and returned by the book.

He was really not into antics either but the book did look pretty amazing. The covers were made of very dark brown leather and both the front and back were decorated with beautiful carvings. Yamato turned the first page open. There was a picture of a cross and three spiked roses that curled around it. There was also some writing but it was on letters Yamato had never seen before. One word in the lower part of the page seemed to be in normal letters: 'Fairytales'. This was getting even weirder. Was this some kind of children's book? Certainly didn't look like it but then again... He turned the page and found the table of contents. There were fairytales, alright, he thought eyeing some of the titles. But this meant the book couldn't possibly be as old as it looked. The fairytales weren't that old.

Yamato was about to close the book. Maybe he could ask someone in the library or museum what he should do with it. He really didn't see any reason why he should keep it when he had no idea who had sent it. Or maybe he should take it to the police. Who knows, it might be stolen. At least it looked expencive. It might also be fake and that was one more reason to get rid of it.But why send it to him? Yamato sighed again. He really didn't have the energy to deal with this problem right now. So what if he had just slept the whole night and morning – mostly the morning since he had been up pretty late – he was still very drowzy.

Just as he had almost closed the book, it suddenly fell open again. Yamato gave a surprised yell and jumped back. What just happened?! Books certainly didn't usually open up by themselves, so what the heck was that? He was inside so wind at least was clearly out of the question. So what exactly...

He was having a dream. Yes, that was the perfect explanation. That took care of the whole book dilemma. He was still sleeping. Well this certainly was a relief.

Yamato leaned back to see on what page the book had opened. It was still one of the first pages and had two short texts on it. Maybe it was a prologue or something...

"In nominibus caelestium dei et deae superorum. Sunt advocati in caelo innumerabiles deos. Et convocaverunt concilium divinium... What is this? Latin or something..? " Yamato stopped reading the first text aloud and looked the second one that seemed to be in English – maybe translation of the previous one – but didn't have the time to read a single word when the pages suddenly started to shine bright light. Yamato's initial reflex was to back away, despite that he had already desided this was a dream, but found himself unable to move. He couldn't for some reason move at all. He could only stare as the light got brighter. Also, the whole book seemed to be getting bigger and was starting to get closer to him... Or was it actually him that was getting closer to the book, falling towards it, inside it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay that was a pretty short chapter but it was just a prologue anyway. I'll post the second chapter – the first **actual** chapter – the same time as this coz this first chapter is simply so boring that if you read just this you'll never want to give the fic another change.

So, those Latin words... When I think about an old book I usually always think about Latin. I just felt like this book needed to have Latin in it. These aren't made up by me, however. I tried to at first (I have taken some Latin courses in high school and even though I was an A student in it... Somehow this kind of information seemed to dissappear from my head when the school ended). These are from Tactics manga (the English translated version by A. D. Vision – they used Latin instead of old Japanese in this one part...) If you want to know what it means, here's how they had translated it: "High on the heavens live the God and Goddess. The holiest of Holies. And they did summon a heavenly host of Gods.." All this is totally irrelevant. I just wanted the book to have Latin in it --smile--


	2. Never in Never Never Land

Oh, you're still reading this? Thank you --smile-- I was kinda worried because the first chappy was so boring... Anyway, it's the first actual chapter now. I think you'll be able to guess what fairytale it is by the title...

I probably should say at this point that I have seen/read very little fairytales in English so I most likely make mistakes with stuff like, let's say... character names. Feel free to correct me if I make mistakes but bear in mind that the completely messed up plot lines are made on purpose.

Disclaimers: Digimon & these fairytales are not mine

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: Never in Never Never Land

Yamato was still falling. How he could continue falling for so long was a total mystery to him – he had been sitting/lying on the living room sofa so the distance between that and the floor was pretty much non-existing – but so were glowing and self opening books. But since this was a dream anyway who cared about minor details like that. At least he didn't see the glowing pages anymore, or anything for that matter. It was quite dark, actually.

Soon he realised why exactly he could't see anything. He had closed his eyes! When he had done this he had absolutely no idea. He opened them to see where he was currently falling. He shut them almost immediately again. There was a sea beneath him! Or a very big lake but very much water anyway. Sure, falling to water was much safer than, let's say, on piles of rocks but at this height it probably made no difference. On top of that there seemed to be a ship of some sort just underneath him. Yamato really hoped he hadn't read the article about people dying in real life when they died in their sleep. Of course he knew it wasn't true. Many people dreamt of dying and how exactly could anyone prove if someone who died in their sleep had dreamt of dying. Even though it was just some stupid urban legend at this moment Yamato was still...

Then something – or someone – halted his fall. Not caring what it was that had just saved him he tightly wrapped his arms around it.

"You should be more careful, Wendy. What happened? Did you ran out of fairy dust?"

What the... Wendy? Fairy dust? And how did that voice sound so familiar? Yamato opened his eyes and stared the eyes looking straight at him only few inches away. Those eyes belonged to... Taichi?

Yamato gave a little surprised yell and removed his arms that he had apparently wrapped around Taichi's neck.

"Watch out!" he heard Taichi shouting as he slid away from Taichi's arms starting to fall again. Taichi dived after him – yes, he was flying, Yamato noticed this now – and catched him. "Are you okay?"

Yamato wasn't okay and he probably would have said it too had he not still been staring at Taichi with not believing look. "...Taichi?"

The brownhaired boy gave him a wide grin. "I like it when you call me Taichi instead of Peter."

Peter? Why would he call him Peter? He was... Oh, wait a minute. Peter, Wendy, fairy dust, flying... Peter Pan! He was having a dream of being in the story of Peter Pan. Taichi was apparently Peter and he was... Wendy? By Wendy was a girl so why would he... Yamato glanced to his feet and and his eyes widened in horror when he noticed he was wearing a light blue dress. You got to be kidding me! What kind of sick dream was this?

"Are you okay, Wendy?" Taichi asked again.

"It's Yamato", the boy said turning away fron Taichi. He thought the smile on Taichi's face at this moment was very cute and that thought was very disturbing. "Wendy is a girl's name. Do I seem like a girl to you?"

Taichi's smile turned into a mischievous grin. "Certainly not", he said. Yamato didn't know what that smirk was supposed to mean but he felt a little uncomfortable under the stare of Taichi's eyes.

Taichi landed on a branch of a very big tree. Yamato looked nervously down when he stepped on it. He would have felt much more comfortable if they had landed on the ground.

"I saved you, so how about a kiss for reward?" What? Taichi was joking, right? Yamato turned to see if the other boy was already laughing at him. It turned out not to be a joke.

Yamato froze up when he felt soft lips press against his. He was most definitely going to need some serious therapy after this. No sane person would dream his best friend kissing him, especially if they were both guys! Taichi started soon lick and nibble his lower lip, trying to get Yamato open his mouth so that he could get his tongue inside. Yamato however was so stunned by this he couldn't move at all. And if he could have he would still have kept his mouth shut and most likely pushed the other boy away.

Taichi broke the kiss and gave a last lick to Yamato's lips before taking one step back. He eyed the completely shocked looking boy with an amused smile on his face. He junped up in the air. He had put his left foot under the hemline of the dress Yamato was wearing so now that he got up, so did the hemline. The boy flew back immediately to take a peek under it. Yamato's face flushed and he pressed the hemline back down with both of his hands before Taichi could see anything. The brownhaired boy looked very disappointed.

"You jerk!" Yamato yelled and took a few running steps towards the boy floating in the air close to him. But running on a tree branch was not such a good idea, he noticed as his foot slipped. He didn't fall for long though because Taichi catched him again. He brought him back to the branch, this time putting him to a sitting position so that his back leaned against the trunk of the tree, thus minimizing the falling possibilities. He gave Yamato a little smirk. "Second saving means another kiss."

Yamato opened his mouth to protest but realised almost immediately it was not a good idea to do so. Instead of getting the words out he got Taichi's tongue in. He felt the tongue touching and licking everywhere in his mouth and the new and weird sensation send shivers across his whole body. Before he even realized it himself he started responding to the kiss. Okay, he liked it. So what? It was his dream so he could do whatever he felt like doing and at this moment it was kissing the boy who looked like Taichi. Yamato had the feeling he'd be having trouble acting normally around Taichi for the next couple days but didn't really care right now. He noticed that at some point at the kiss the other boy had withdrawn his tongue, luring Yamato's into his own mouth. Yamato gave a quiet whimpering moan when the boy sucked his tongue teasingly. Taichi rewarded the sound by darting his tongue back inside Yamato's mouth and kissing him even harder. Yamato was starting to feel a little light-headed.

But that wasn't the only thing he felt. The hot kiss had been a great distraction till now – and still was – but Yamato now clearly felt something touching his legs. He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw Taichi's hands that were currently pushing up the hemline of his dress. His hands were already very high on his thighs. Almost...

Yamato's face turned all red and he pushed Taichi – and especially his hands – away from him. He also pulled the hemline back straight.

Taichi was pouting – he had been so close too. Yamato felt really embarrased about how much he had enjoyed the kiss but he was also furious. "Pervert!" he shouted and threw one of his shoes towards Taichi who easily evaded it. The second shoe also missed the target.

"You didn't tell me to stop", Taichi pointed out with a little smirk. "And you certainly seemed to be into the kissing yourself too."

Well it was true that Yamato had liked the kissing and he hadn't told him to stop it. But he hadn't noticed it before! By the way, how could he not notice something like that? And actually, this was all his dream so wouldn't that make him the perverted one?

"You know..." Yamato rised his head and saw Taichi floating back closer to him. "I actually saved you three times coz you kinda fell twice earlier. That means you still owe me one kiss."

"Don't even think about it", Yamato said with a cold voice. If that Taichi look-alike kissed him like that again he wasn't sure how his body would react and he didn't wanna know.

Taichi looked disappointed again. "Fine then... I'll be going now but when I come back I want to see the rest too." Yamato looked confused and Taichi rolled his eyes. How could Yamato **not **understand what he meant. "So far I've only gotten to see your legs. I want to see more of you... All of it." Taichi licked his lips while measuring Yamato with his eyes. "And maybe we can do something else too..."

Yamato's face got even redder or at least would have if it was even possible anymore.

"Oh, right", Taichi said like he just remembered something and punched his own head. "We need to get some fairy dust so you can fly again. Tinky can do it. Tinky! Come here!"

A little golden light flew to Taichi from somewhere below them. He explained to it that Yamato needed more fairy dust because for some reason he didn't seem to be able to fly anymore. Then he left after saying to Yamato that he would be back **very soon**.

When the fairy flew closer Yamato was again surprised. "Sora?" he said, seeing the girl who was very familiar, although rather small at the moment.

The fairy frowned. "Only Taichi get's to call me Sora. You will call me Tinkerbell, Wendy."

"My name is Yamato", the boy said. He didn't really like the fairy's attitude but wasn't it also in the actual story that she didn't like Wendy?

"Whatever, Wendy", the fairy said. He flew above Yamato's head and shook some gold glitter over him. "There, now you can fly."

"I didn't really need that because I'm planning of waking up now. This has gotten a bit too weird for my taste."

The fairy looked annoyed and confused. "What do yoy mean, wake up?"

"From this wacky dream", Yamato said and closed his eyes tightly. This was the best way for him to wake up – when he opened them next time he'd see his own room. He opened them and... was still there. That was odd. It usually worked. Then he tried pinching himself. It hurt...

Wait a second... It hurt! Dreams don't hurt!

"This is not a dream?!" he said, accidentally aloud.

"Of course it isn't", the fairy said, looking at Yamato like he was completely nuts.

"Then... I really did fell in the book... I'm inside a fucking book!"

"I've got absolutely no clue what you're talking about. This is Never Never Land and to me it seems that you have hit your head." The fairy turned around. "I'm leaving."

"No, wait! Sora, I mean Tinkerbell..." But the fairy was already gone.

Now he needed to think. The good news at least were that he wasn't having some disturbing dream about him making out with his best friend. He wasn't crazy after all... What was he thinking? He was inside a book! How much crazier can thing get from there? He needed to get out of there... but how?

The same way he came, of course! The place he had fallen from, just above that big ship – that was probably the pirate ship, he now thought. And he could fly now too – yes, another sigh of **not **being crazy – and could find the place easily.

But how exactly was he supposed to be able to fly? Yamato tried to jump a little but quickly wrapped his arms around the nearest branch in order to not fall again. Taichi wasn't there to catch him this time and now that he knew this wasn't a dream... If someone died inside a book does that mean he dies in real life too? Somehow Yamato felt there probably wasn't anyone who could answer that based on own experience.

Happy thoughts! That was it: fairy dust and happy thoughts. Yamato frowned. In the ears of a high schooler that sounded really stupid. But what can you do? So he needed some happy thoughts... The image of the Peter Pan Taichi and him kissing appeared in his head and after shooking off the blush he noticed he was floating. Not really the thing he had hoped for his happy thought but who cares. He just wanted out of there.

--------------

It really was the pirate ship, Yamato noted when he got close enough. He flew above it and gazed to the sky. He couldn't see a thing. What if the exit wasn't there after all? What would he do then? And flying high up there didn't really feel like a good idea. What if he falls again?

While Yamato stayed there, pondering, he noticed something fly over him. A net? The next thing he knew was that he was trapped. He tried to get rid of the net the pirates had caught him with but it was futile. Soon he had been pulled to the deck.

"Which one of the flying brats was it?" one voice asked. The net was so thick Yamato couldn't see through it.

"It was the one with the blue dress... Wendy, I guess that's his name."

"In that case, take him to the captain." This was a third voice speaking.

Yamato was lifted up and taken somewhere – to the captain's cabin he presumed. He still tried to get himself out of the net but stopped squirming as he hit himself painfully against the stairs his carriers were currently walking down. They stopped for a moment and Yamato heard someone knocking a door. The door was opened and they moved again, soon stopping. He was put down on the floor.

One of the men told the person addressed as the captain that they had captured Wendy – Yamato really was getting annoyed being called that. The net was removed and the pirates who had brought him left, leaving him in the room alone with the captain.

Yamato's jaw dropped when he saw who the captain was. "Taichi?" How could there be two Taichis? There had to be two of them because this one looked different from the Peter Pan. This Taichi had much darker hair and eyes. He had silver earrings, pirate clothes... and a hook. Yamato's eyes consentrated on the hook replacing one of the hands, It looked really, really sharp.

The pirate gave an obnoxious smirk. "How nice of you to come and visit me, Wendy. I must say, I didn't expect you to come here by your free will."

Yamato was so pissed he felt like exploding. "First of all, my name is not Wendy, it's Yamato. And I certainly didn't come here willingly! Or maybe you're blind and didn't see the net I was carried here with. I was just about to leave this crazy place when I was abducted!" Yamato was about to go yelling about his civil rights but came to the conclusion that it'd probably have no effect since he was in a book and in Never Never Land, of all places. But Yamato was seriously angry. He even forgot the scary looking hook. "Why are you Taichi, by the way?" Yamato asked, returning to the original question in mind. "Isn't Peter Pan already Taichi?"

"Is it my fault the brat has the same name as I?!" This thing obviously bothered him.

Yamato thought it was pretty hilarious this guy called the other Taichi a brat since not only did they look exactly the same age, they looked exactly the same in all ways. Also, the captain had evaded the actual question since not just his name but the whole appearance was like Peter Pan's. Under some other circumstances he might have laughed about it all.

"So, Yamato..." the annoyed look on the captain's face turned back to the smirk. "Get on the bed!"

Yamato blinked couple times and and stared stupidly the captain. "What?" His mind consentrated back on the hook – the captain was getting annoyed again and was moving the hook hand back and forth.

"I said..." he growled, grabbing Yamato on the dress collar and throwing him on his back on the bed "...get on the bed!"

Yamato was really starting to get enough of this. He had been falling all over the place that day, he had been annoyed by a very irritating fairy, he had been trapped with a net – that by the way had smelt really bad – and now he was being tossed around by a guy that looked like his best friend's evil identical twin brother. Well, he didn't let Taichi – or anyone else for that matter – order him around in the real world so he hell wasn't going to let that happen in some stupid book either! He didn't know if this guy wanted to held him hostage or something to lure the other Taichi, Peter Pan, there. Didn't something like that happen in the story? Who cared – not Yamato, at least. As far as Yamato was conserned this idiot got to make up some other plan, one that didn't include him.

"I don't know or even care what you're planning on doing but like I already said, I was about to leave this place and that's what I'm still planning on doing, so..." He started to get off the bed.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere..." the captain put the hand replaced by the hook in front of Yamato's face. The boy stopped moving – just what alse are you supposed to do when someone sticks a hook in front of your face? Then he used his other hand to push Yamato lay back on the bed. He eyed the blonde with a look Yamato thought was like how a kid would be looking around in a candy store. It made Yamato feel very uncomfortable.

The captain looked at the hook. "Gotta take this off, I guess. Wouldn't wanna scar that beautiful face of yours..." He smirked and licked his lips but Yamato didn't see this or hear much of his words. His eyes were fully consentrated on the hook still very close to his face.

Taichi grapped the hook with his other hand and pulled it off. To Yamato's surprise a normal, healthy hand appeared from the sleeve. It was a fake? Why the inconvenience of using a hook if he had a perfectly functioning hand? Maybe it was because of the name...

"Now that that's been taken care of..." The captain put one of his hands around Yamato's neck and pulled him closer into a kiss.Yamato fought himself out of it. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Taichi smirked. "Just that. I'm going to fuck you." One of his hands grabbed Yamato's ass and the other slid under the dress. Before Yamato could even think what he was doing he had taken the hook from where the other boy had put it and was keeping it very close to this Taichi's face. "Back off. Now!" He was both furious and panicking.

The captain looked at him for a while and slowly removed his hands. Yamato sighed relieved but as he did so, Taichi snatched the hook from his hands with one swift movement.

"You shouldn't play with sharp objects. Someone might get hurt..." he said with a dangerous smile. Yamato stared horrified as Taichi lowered the hook to his chest and started undoing – or rather ripping off – the buttons of the dress with it. Yamato couldn't even breath let alone speak when the captain touched his bare chest with the hook. Then he just grinned, putting the hook down behind him so that the blonde couldn't reach it. His hands went back under the dress to Yamato's thighs and separated his legs. "Now, let's see if..."

A sudden kick to the head threw the captain out of balance and he almost fell off the bed. Yamato looked up to see who had just rescued him. It was the other Taichi!

"Yamato, get out of here!" the boy shouted and kicked the captain again, this time causing him to fall on the floor. The first Taichi had a dagger in his hand and he grabbed the captain's hook to the other.

"You brat!" the captain cursed and drew his sword. "You stay away from this!"

Yamato didn't know what he should do. He wanted to help the Peter Pan Taichi but wasn't sure if he'd just be in the way. In the actual story Hook never beat Peter so he probably shouldn't worry... And why exactly was he worrying in the first place? These were just some fictional characters, no matter what they looked like.

"Get out of this ship, Yamato!" Taichi yelled again and Yamato did so. He ran out of the room and was just about to go up the stairs to the deck when something caught his attention. To his right there were stairs leading down. It was pitch black so he thought that maybe he had just imagined it but then he saw it again – a glimpse of a pure white light. Could it be..? No living fire could possibly be that white and Yamato doupted there'd be any modern light systems on the ship. He went down the stairs. There were two little prison cells and on the back wall of the other one there was a shining light, exactly the same color as the one in the book. He could finally get out of there! He opened the cell door – which luckily was not loced since there was no one in it – and jumped towards the light. Now he would get back home...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Think he'll be getting back home? Me neither --smile-- I already got the next fairytale in mind so just have to find the time to write it... By the way, we'll be coming back in the Never Never Land somewhere in the near(?) future. I just like the Peter Pan Taichi – and I guess Yamato did too – so it'd be fun to have something happen between those two... This is R rated after all.

If you're wondering why I put Taichi in both of the lead parts of this story (Peter & Hook) it's because this is purely a Taito fic. All of the Taichis are a little different though...

_Yamato: "So is there any actual plot in this fic or is it simply that some Taichi looking guy in every story tries to get me in bed? (I have seen the notes for some of the future chapters, after all.)"_

_Luma-chan: "But isn't that a great plot!"_

_Yamato: "That's no plot! It's random craziness!"_

_Luma-chan: "Don't be boring... I'll let Peter Pan Taichi be your first. You like him, doncha?"_

_Yamato: "Hell no! It's not like he's the real Taichi!"_

_Taichi: "Does that mean you'd like to do it with me?" --smirk--_

_Yamato: --blushes heavily-- "I didn't say that!"_

--smile-- Please R&R. Tell me if I shoud write more or just delete this story.


	3. Photographers and models

OO Oh, I got so many reviews after the first two chapters... (and I even posted them at the same time...) Thank you so much -bows- So... um, let's see... I got a suggesion for a story from DawnAurilain: Rumpelstiltskin. When I read the name I was like 'oh, I'm sure I've read this somewhere but...' so I looked it up. You see, the Finnish translation of this story is Tittelintuure (I don't really see why it had to be 'translated' since it makes just as little sence like this too, maybe less – I guess it's easier for the Finnish kids to pronounce). Then I was like 'hm, but the prince and the girl don't really get to spend so much time together so...' I was half asleep so it took me whole two seconds to kick myself in the head. Why would I put Taichi as the prince when obviously Rumpelstiltskin spends much more time with the girl (Yamato)! -evil thoughts- I wonder what kind of rewards will Rumpelstiltskin want..?

_Yamato: -sweatdrop- "What are you planning?"_

_Luma-chan: "Nothing you wouldn't eventually enjoy -smile- And don't worry, I already promised Peter Pan Taichi would be your first..."_

_Yamato: "What?!!"_

Thank you so much for the idea, I will definitely use it. Why didn't I think of it myself, I like the story too... -mumble-

Hm, then there's Shadow of a Rose who asked Alice in Wonderland. I'm sorry, but I already said earlier I couldn't use that story because KaitouMiko (who actually gave me two long reviews already! Have I told you I just love you -smile-) has already made a fic based on that. But... hm... Alice in Wonderland **is** a pretty important fairy tale so maybe Yamato could swiftly visit the story – I had thought a perfect person for the role of the Queen of Hearts too... But if KaitouMiko has something against it, I won't.

_Yamato: "So who is the Queen of Hearts then?"_

-evil smile- You'll know – if I use the fairy tale.

And then a question from Babydex: What's shõnen ai? Ee... sorry... I have a **very **bad habit of using Japanese expressions – even when I'm with people who know** nothing **about manga or anime... I can't help it! So, I'll try to explain – though I'm really bad at it (a very bad quality in a person who wants to become a teacher -bitter smile-) The direct translation of the words are shõnen boy and ai love. You probably all know what yaoi means? Shõnen ai is somewhat similar but I guess the biggest difference is that yaoi is more physical and in shõnen ai the emotions are more important. Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between then... (Some say that there's no sex in shõnen ai but that's not true, it's just not as detailed as yaoi...)

_Yamato: "You really are bad at explaining..."_

_Luma-chan: "I know that already! But I hope it helped a little..."_

_Ken: "Luma-chan, don't you think you should start the story already..?"_

_Daisuke: "Yeah, the readers have probably fallen asleep if they didn't skip this blah blah section. And we'll be in this chapter too so hurry up!"_

_Taichi: "You only have minor parts so don't get so excited."_

_Daisuke: "Well maybe you are getting the better parts but that's the only thing you are getting lucky. Yamato is barely even kissing you but Ken and I..."_

_Ken: -furious blush- "Daisuke!"_

_Yamato: -sweatdrop- "Luma-chan, start writing. Fast!"_

_Taichi: "Oh, chotto, Yama-chan. I think we should talk about this."_

_Yamato: "Luma-chan doesn't own Digimon or the fairytales. Now start typing!"_

_Taichi: "But Yama-chan..."_

_Yamato: "Zettai yada! We're **so** not talking about this!"_

Maa ne, guess I should start then... By the way, I should probably warn you in advance... I took **many **liberties with this story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3: Photographers and models

Yamato was trying to re-collect his thoughts. He had jumped through the light and had been falling again – this time less than couple seconds though. And now he was lying on something soft and warm... A bed? Had it been a dream after all?

Yamato jumped up and opened his eyes. It was really bright so it took some time before he could see anything. He definitely was not in his own room. Yamato sighed in defeat and sat down on the bed. He noticed that he was again wearing a dress, only a different one. This seemed to be shorter than the previous one – Yamato was everything but pleased about this. This book or whatever it was had a really sick sense of humor.

So... he obviously wasn't on the ship anymore. Since his clothes had suddenly changed, had he ended up in another story? If so then what was it? Yamato eyed the room – there were seven beds. What fairytale would this fit in? Snow White, maybe? But then the beds would have had to belong to the seven dwarfs and these beds weren't that small. They were perfectly big enough for Yamato to lay comfortably on.

And speaking of beds... Yamato yawned and laid himself back on the bed. He felt really tired. The lack of sleep plus the stress caused by this weird... whatever it was, weren't doing him any good. Maybe he could just take a little nap. If he really was in Snow White – yes, he was starting to get used to the idea of being inside fairy tales, guess flying can have that kind of effect – then all he had to do was to watch out for apples and ugly old hags. He would think what to do after some sleep...

--------------

"Hey, who are you?" a familiar voice broke through Yamato's dream. It wasn't Taichi though, it was Daisuke. Yamato opened his eyes and saw the boy standing next to the bed. But he looked little different somehow. Yamato's eyes were still a little fuzzy so he couldn't right put his finger on it...

"I don't really care who you are", another familiar voice sayed, "but you have to leave. We need this room right now."

Yamato's jaw dropped when he saw the other boy. Was that really Ken? He looked... amazing! His hair was longer than it was in reality and he looked like he had just jumped out of a high-fashion magazine. Actually they both looked like that, he though now that he gave another look to Daisuke.

Ken frowned and sat on one of the beds. "You explain why he has to leave", Ken said and grabbed Daisuke's tie. He pulled the boy closer and licked his ear. Then he turned back to Yamato with a cunning look in his eyes. "Or maybe you'd rather stay and watch?" he purred.

No, Yamato rather did not and he also did not need to be axplained exactly what those two were planning on doing. He hurried himself out of the room and closed the door after him. He sighed heavily as he leaned against the wooden door – this was just **too **weird.

Okay, so if this story was Snow White at least the people living here weren't dwarfs. (Yamato twiched on the idea that he apparently was the Snow White then – what was it with the girl parts?) But Daisuke and Ken were only two people so what about the rest? Then he heard some familiar voices.

Yamato was about to ran the stairs down when he heard Takeru's voice. Finally a sane person! But he stopped. Why would his brother act any differently from the others? This was all pointless...

Yamato walked quietly downstairs. There were four people talking and sorting out some kind of photos by the table. They looked like modeling photos and Yamato half jokingly thought if they were seven models instead of seven dwarfs – Daisuke and Ken's looks at least were supporting that idea.

"We really should talk Dai and Ken into using the guest room instead of the main bedroom", Takeru said, yawning. "It always takes forever before we can go to sleep." Jou and Iori nodded approving.

"It's not like you don't join them often enough so you're not really one to talk", Koushiro said annoyed.

Takeru gave the older boy a mischievous smirk. "What? Jealous, Kou-chan?"

Yamato quickly shut the door (quietly) when he finally got out of the mad house. There was something **seriously** wrong with this book. He'd have to get out of there fast or if it continued like this he'd never be able to face his friends again. At least there was no Taichi this time...

Speaking of the devil... "Who are you?" asked a voice near Yamato.

He would **not **look at the speaker. He would quickly just **walk away **ang go search light thingie. This is what Yamato's mind had desided. But did his body do this? Well of course not! It just had to turn and face the person next to him.

Yamato almost thought his eyes were going to fall out of their sockets when he saw Taichi. It was definitely Taichi that was for sure but... wow... If the real Taichi would **actually **care how he looked it would be pretty much like this.This Taichi had his hair done very nicely, he had tight dark clothes and a moon shaped silver earring on his right ear. Yamato wasn't 100 per cent sure because it was extremely dark outside (how long had he actually slept?) but it looked like he was also wearing make-up.

"My name is Taichi. What's yours?" the boy asked again.

Yamato felt like slapping himself on the face. He would **so **have trouble facing Taichi in the real world. "It's Yamato..." he then finally said.

"Aa, Yamato. What are you doing here?"

"Just looking for something..." he answered, avoiding Taichi's stare.

"At this hour? You really shouldn't. The forest is extremely dangerous at night time. Come, you can stay here for the night. We have a guest room." Yamato didn't have time to protest before Taichi had already dragged him back in the house.

"Everybody, this is Yamato. He'll be staying for the night." The nods from the four people by the table showed that they had heard this but didn't bother to look up from their work.

"Are... Where are Ken and Daisuke?" he asked, not seeing the two of them.

"Upstairs", the four boys answered at the same time.

"Sou ka..?" He then turned back to Yamato. "The guest room is this way."

"Are you all models?" Yamato asked when they stepped inside a small room.

"Huh? Oh, yes, we are", Taichi answered, smiling that cute smile again. "Are you?"

Yamato blinked couple times as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Me? No, I'm not a model."

"Seriously?" Taichi looked surprised. "You look like a model." He bent down and placed his hands on both sides of Yamato's face. Yamato backed away on instinct. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Let me just see your face for a sec..." Taichi said and put his hands again next to Yamato's face. "You're really beautiful... You know, I'm a photographer too so I could take some pictures..."

Taichi was so close to Yamato that the blonde could feel the boy's breath on his face and was starting to blush. He turned his head another way so that Taichi couldn't see it.

Too late.

"What is it?" Taichi asked. Yamato could hear from his voice that he was smiling. This was so embarrassing. The kissing with Peter Pan Taichi was still fresh in his mind so he couldn't possibly act normally around anything that looked like him. He was just so glad this wasn't the real Taichi...

On the other hand, the real Taichi would **never** ask something like...

"Want me to kiss you?" Taichi asked and Yamato's head quickly turned back towards the other boy. Taichi's face was even closer than before.

"What? No!" Yamato said and backed further away. Taichi snickered and sat on the bed on his knees, leaning towards Yamato.

"You say no, but..." Taichi put his right hand under Yamato's chin and pressed their lips together. It didn't take too long for Yamato to start answering the kiss and when he did, Taichi removed his hand under Yamato's chin and placed both hands on the boy's shoulders, pushing him down on the bed, not roughly but firmly.

Yamato panted and gasped for air when Taichi moved down to kiss his neck. "Taichi..." Yamato gasped when Taichi's right hand moved under the hem line and started sliding up his inner thigh, spreading his legs. "Nn... no, Taichi... stop it!" Yamato pushed the boy away.

Taichi tried to kiss him again but Yamato didn't let him. "What's the matter?" Taichi asked examining the defensiveness on Yamato's face. "You don't want to?"

"You can't just..."

Taichi tilted his head a little to the left. "What? You still a virgin?" Yamato's face turned bright red but Taichi just gave him the same flirty smile as before. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll be very gentle..."

"I didn't say say that and it's not the point either!"

"Then what is it?" Yamato didn't answer.

"Okay then... Maybe we can continue this tomorrow..." Taichi gave a quick little kiss to Yamato's forehead and left after wishing good night. Yamato wondered which did he mean they could continue, the talking or... Probably the other thing.

Yamato sighed and laid himself on the bed. He figured he'd probably not be able to sleep since he had just slept so much... How would he get out of this wacky book? That's what he should try to figure out.

The white light didn't help, it only moved him into another story – this much he had figured out. Also, it seemed that these 'doors of light' worked only one way. It was hard to say for sure because he had only gone through one – if you don't count the first. There hadn't been any that kind of light in the upstairs bedroom. Or did they just disappear after they were used? This could be bad...

Peter Pan had been the first story of the book, this he knew for sure since he had read the title from the table of contents. But he didn't know if Snow White was the second one or if he had jumped over some of the stories. Would he have to go through the whole book before he could get out? And what was he supposed to do then? What if he wouldn't be able to get out..?

While thinking these thoughts, Yamato fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TBC...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Yamato: Excactly **what **did this story have to do with Snow White?!"_

Well, I said I took some liberties but I gotta admit, I might have went a little over-board... -smile- When I was in grade school I wrote a futuristic parody 'Snow White and seven space aliens'. I must have had pretty odd imagination back then too it seems now that I'm reading this... Hm, apparently the hunter who was supposed to kill her died in drug over-dose before the queen had the opportunity to punish him. Interesting... Anyways, I desided not to use the dwarfs' names coz they wouldn't have felt right. But I though naming them after the seven deadly sins (where did I get that idea? Wonder who would have been Lust? -smile- ) but it's weird enough as it is. And the model idea... Guess I've been watching too many episodes of America's Next Top Model (and when I got in my head the image of Digimon guys wearing model clothes, looking all cool... oo)

More Snow White coming in next chapter! And speaking of snow and white... The first snow came this week! Okay so it only lasted about five minutes but two days later it snowed at night and it was all white in the morning! And still is. But it was almost -10 degrees celcius this morning... -freezing-

And... the day the first snow came (November 16th) was Nagayama Takashi's 26th birthday! (He played Fuji Syusuke in Prince of Tennis Musical season 2 and Kikumaru Eiji in season 3.) Happy, happy birthday!! -giggle- He's **so** cute!!!!

_Eiji: "Hoi, of course he has to be. How else could he play me and Fujiko-chan?"_

_Daisuke: "Hey, what are you doing here? This isn't a Prince of Tennis fic!"_

_Eiji: "Nya, I can be where I want."_

_Oishi: "Eiji! You can't go into other series' fics. Tezuka won't be pleased if he finds out."_

_Momoshiro: "He's right, Kikumaru-sempai. Tezuka buchou will make us run laps for this."_

_Taichi: "Get back to your own fic!"_

_Eiji: -puts out his tongue- "Hoi, but we'll take Luma-chan to write it."_

_Taichi: "No, he'll continue this one."_

_Daisuke: "That's right! She's... no wait! She's gonna write the fic starring Ken and me!"_

_Inui: "According to my data the probability of Luminara continuing either of the Digimon fics is 59 per cent and the probability of continuing the Prince of Tennis fic is 28 per cent (13 per cent probability she'll start a new fic)._

_Eiji: "Ack! Mou, Inui! I told you not to sneak up on people like that! -blink- And what's with that data? That's not fair! We're all much cuter than those Digimon guys!"_

_Daisuke: "What? Hey just wait a minute here!"_

_Ryoma: "Luma-chan gets more reviews from her Digimon fics so she writes them."_

_Luma-chan: -pouts- "What's wrong with that... I wanna get an overall 100 reviews by New Year's. (I already got 82 – I think.)"_

_Ryoma: "Greedy..."_

_Daisuke: "Wow, wow, wow, let's back down a little here. Whatcha mean you're cuter?"_

_Eiji: "Nya, you can see it. Much cuter."_

_Daisuke: I don't think so! Just look at Ken!"_

_Taichi: "And Yamato!"_

_Eiji: "Hoi, Fujiko! Come here."_

_Fuji: -smile- "Ne, what is it Eiji?"_

_Eiji: "Hoi, it's cutsie conpetition! Now, Luma-chan, which ones are cuter?"_

_Luma-chan: -sob- "How am I supposed to answer that?" -sob-_

_Momoshiro: "She just doesn't want either side to hate her. That's just pathetic."_

_Ryoma: "Mada mada dane."_

_Inui: "Then it's a match. Cutie doubles. Fuji-Kikumaru pair vs. Ishida-Ichijoji pair."_

_Oishi: "Inui, what are you doing?!"_

_Inui: "I believe this is an excellent opportunity to collect some data."_

_Kawamura: "But Inui, this doesn't seem to be such a good..."_

_Fuji: "Here, Taka-san." -takes his racket from the tennis back and gives it to Kawamura-_

_Kawamura: "Greatoo!! Hora, hora! No one beats Fujiko-chan! Come on, burning!!"_

_Daisuke: "Gah! What's up with that guy?"_

_Momoshiro: "Hn, what is it Echizen? -looks at the direction Ryoma is pointing at- Wah, the buchou! Everybody, Tezuka buchou is coming this way!"_

_Eiji: "Nya, I don't wanna run laps!"_

_Kawamura: "Hora! Ore-sama is not scared! Let's... -Inui tooks the racket from Kawamura's hand- Ano... What? Tezuka buchou is here?!"_

-every Prince of Tennis character flees the scene-

_Daisuke: "Ookay... What just happened here?"_

_Luma-chan: -sees very angry Tezuka coming closer- "Um, let's continue this some other time... Gotta go!"_

_Tezuka: "Luminara! You come back here! 40 laps for causing this ruckus."_

_Luma-chan: -sob- "It's not my fault..."_

_Everybody: "You're the one who writes this!"_

_Luma-chan: "So I tend to write long blah blah sections when I'm tired -snif- It's not like I'm forcing anyone to read this. Well, I'll go now..."_

_Tezuka: "Run the laps first!"_

_Luma-chan: "But I wanna go to sleep..."_


End file.
